Kouan
Kouan ist die jüngste der vier Ayakashi-Schwestern und Mitglied des Black Moon Clans vom Planeten Nemesis. Zusammen mit ihrem Herrn Rubeus und ihren drei Schwestern kommt Kouan ins Tokio des 20. Jahrhunderts, um nach Chibiusa und dem Silberkristall zu suchen. Manga Das Ziel des Black Moon-Clans ist es, den Silberkristall zu finden und zu vernichten. Kouan bittet ihrem Herren Prince Demand, diese Aufgabe ihr und ihren drei Schwestern zu übertragen. Kouan ist folglich Schirmherrin von Code 001: Operation "Recruit" und soll neue Soldaten für die Familie des Schwarzen Mondes anwerben. Kouan schleust sich in Rei Hinos Schule als Kouan Kurozuki ein und sagt den Schülerinnen auf einem Schulfest an einem Stand für Wahrsagerei ihren genauen Todeszeitpunkt voraus. Nur wenn sie sich "Black Moon" anschließen würden, würde ihr Tod friedlich sein. Rei durchschaut ihren Plan und stellte sich ihr als Sailor Mars entgegen. Kouan schließt Sailor Mars in einen Feuerring ein, der selbst dann nicht verschwindet, als Sailor Moon die erste der vier Schwestern mit Moon Princess Halation vernichtet. Nach Kouans Tod erscheint Rubeus und entführt Sailor Mars. Anime thumb|left|Kouan in der Animeserie Kermesite ist sehr oberflächlich, so misst sie der äußerlichen Erscheinung einen höheren Wert bei als der Persönlichkeit. Sie liebt es, sich zu schminken und sich schick zu machen. Ihre Aufträge führen sie alle zufälligerweise zum Hikawa-Tempel, wo Rei Hino mit ihrem Großvater lebte. Kermesite ist unsterblich in Rubeus verliebt und bildet sich auch ein, dass er genauso für sie empfindet. Dem ist aber nicht so; für ihn ist sie nicht mehr als eine Schachfigur im Spiel der Familie des Schwarzen Mondes und er behandelt sie auch dementsprechend. In dieser Hinsicht ist Kermesite sehr naiv und blind für die Realität. Ein drittes Mal schickt Rubeus sie zum Hikawa-Tempel, da der Erleuchtete voraussagt, dass Chibiusa dort am Nachmittag erscheinen würde. Doch Sailor Mars und Yuichiro machen ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung und Tuxedo Mask kann das kleine Mädchen retten und in Sicherheit bringen. Rubeus erscheint und entfacht in Kermesite die Hoffnung, dass er ihr helfen würde, Sailor Mars zu bekämpfen. Doch Kermesite irrt sich. Ihr vermeintlicher Geliebter demütigt sie und sagt ihr, dass sie nicht mehr zurückzukommen brauche und übergibt ihr eine Bombe, mit der sie die Sailor Kriegerinnen endgültig vernichten soll. Kermesite will sich mit dieser Bombe selbst töten, da sie ihren Lebenssinn verloren sieht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erscheinen Sailor Moon und die anderen, um ihr die Bombe zu entreißen. Kermesite attackiert daraufhin wutentbrannt und in Trauer aufgelöst die Sailor Kriegerinnen. Sailor Jupiter will sie mit einem Fußtritt außer Gefecht setzen, doch Mars wirft sich dazwischen und fängt ihn mit ihrem Körper ab. Kermesite beruhigt sich wieder und Mars redete ihr Mut zu. Die Kriegerin des Feuers bittet daraufhin Sailor Moon, das ehemalige Mitglied der Familie des Schwarzen Mondes mit der Macht des Silberkristalls zu läutern. Nach der Läuterung durch Sailor Moons Silberkristall lebt Kermesite fortan als normaler Mensch in Tokio und verkauft Kosmetikartikel. Musicals Im Musicals Tanjou! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady und seiner Neufassung wird Koan von Seiko Takuma and Hinami Someya gespielt. Als sie im Tokio des 20. Jahrhundert das erste Mal auf Rei Hino trifft, spürt sie, dass diese übersinnliche Kräfte und die Fähigkeit, das Feuer zu beherrschen, besitzt. Um sie als Sailor Kriegerin zu enttarnen, ist sie Teil der Band rund um Aaron und Mana und fungiert als Calaverites Assistentin bei deren Show. Zusammen mit ihrer Familie schafft sie es auch, alle Inner Senshi und Sailor Moon gefangen zu nehmen. Der Erleuchtete schickt Koan und ihre Schwestern in einen völlig aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Kriegerinnen des äußeren Kreises im Kristallpalast, bei dem alle vier umkommen. Videospiele * Koan ist die erste Endgegnerin im Spiel Sailor Moon R für den Game Boy. * Da das Schicksal der Feinde aus den ersten drei Staffeln verändert wurde, kehren Koan und ihre Schwestern auf das Flehen Saphirs zu ihrem bösen Ursprung zurück und sind die Endgegner des Black Moon UFOs im Spiel Sailor Moon: Another Story für den Super Nintendo. Die jüngste der Schwestern ist auch die erste, die angreift. Attacken * Dark Fire - Kermesite kann ähnlich wie Sailor Mars Feuerangriffe beschwören. * Schwarze Macht - Diese Attacke ist eine verstärkte Form von Kermesite Standardangriff, bei dem sie sich selbst anzündet. Trivia * Kouans Name leitet sich von kōankō (紅安鉱), dem japanischen Wort für das Mineral Kermesit, ab. * Kurozuki (黒月) bedeutet "schwarzer Mond" (in Anlehnung an Black Moon). Kategorie:Ayakashi-Schwestern